


tell me to hold on

by oopshidaisy, ViolaWay



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: (sort of), (the former), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Break Up, Established Relationship, M/M, from billy's pov, it's just what happens in the film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopshidaisy/pseuds/oopshidaisy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaWay/pseuds/ViolaWay
Summary: "Where's Billy?""It looks like he's started to drink."





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have a longer fic for this pairing in progress, but i rewatched the film tonight and really wanted to get something out there
> 
> title's from 'bleeding out' by imagine dragons

It isn't the first time Goodnight leaves him, that night in the town. It isn't the first time he doesn't say goodbye, either. For someone notoriously skilled with words, Goody's shit at farewell, even worse at tripping his tongue over those things lovers say to each other, are meant to say to each other.

  
Billy wouldn't mind all of that if Goody would just stay, but he doesn't - he can't, for all he wants to. So Billy wants to be angry, but it's impossible; he settles on being sad instead. Then he settles on the easiest thing of all - being drunk.

  
It becomes clear that the others suspect something when they cut him off, insist on prying the bottle from his limp hand and practically carrying him to the room he'd been sharing with Goody. He's almost alert enough to care that they'll see only one bed has been used - almost.

  
Chisolm and Vasquez manage to wrangle him into the sheets that still whisper the scent of their most recent occupant, and he curls into the space the way he would've if he'd been accommodating for another body.

  
"Fuck 'im," he mutters, using the most colorful language he can call to mind. "Fuck-ing bastard." He slips into his native tongue for a moment, the insults issuing more freely and viciously. Chisolm alone remains when his tirade runs dry, and he bites back on any thoughts of apology, of justification.

  
"I lost someone I loved, once," Chisolm says, though he doesn't expand on the sentiment. "Will you still be with us tomorrow?"

  
Billy nods.

  
"Will you be able to fight?"

  
He humors that with no more than a derisive snort. Chisolm smiles at that, before he stands to leave. "Sleep well, Billy," he says.

  
He won't, but he appreciates the sentiment. It's not normally like this when Goodnight leaves, although it was the first time. The first time, Goody was leaving him once again at the mercy of the white men who made it their mission to make his life a constant, beating threat. He could protect himself well enough, but his cover as Goody's companion had been convenient, a respite from having to fight his way through each day, hand constantly hovering over the hilt of his knife. That first time, Goody had returned within a week, without a 'sorry', but with a kiss that hinged on the wrong side of desperate, on the messiest plane of apology. Billy had forgiven him with similar motion.

  
After that, he trained himself not to worry when he woke up to see Goody gone. He convinced himself that return was inevitable.

  
It's not like that, tonight. He'd wanted a few more hours, at the very least. Maybe a chance to say a proper goodbye, much as Goody hates that. At least this last night together. He knows they're on a suicide mission - it wouldn't matter so much to him if Goody wasn't gone.

  
His feet stretch out into the cavernous space left by his partner's absence, curl around something small and solid and metal. He pauses, wonders if he can be bothered to check what's been left behind. Eventually curiosity overpowers lethargy and he finds himself faced with Goody's hip flask, only a little liquid left to slosh around inside.

  
He smiles, briefly, to himself. Goodnight always comes back.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always very much appreciated. tumblr is @elliehopes, twitter is @Ellie_Hopes


End file.
